


Retrospect Is A Sour Thing

by SnappySprinkleDog



Series: Cor/Mors, the no no bad touch collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Abuse, and has been groomed, but hes a minor, i am trying to clarify, is rape, mors is a creepy old man, older cor is distressed, only gets explicit at the end, so yes lads, this involves a 14 year old in a sexual relationship with a much older adult, yeah i know cor consents in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnappySprinkleDog/pseuds/SnappySprinkleDog
Summary: A young Cor loves his King, and his King loves that he loves him.An older Cor hates that King, and that King is too dead to care at all.





	Retrospect Is A Sour Thing

**Author's Note:**

> To be absolutely clear.  
> This is non-con, young cor has been groomed, that is why he is so okay and initiates in this. So i guess it could be dubcon but well, cors a minor so legally its rape anyway.

Mors softly stroked a hand through the hairs at the back of Cor's neck as he kissed him, having to lean down despite cor already being on his toes. Mors' larger body and heaps of dark finery surrounded Cor's small and lithe frame, all hanging around, keeping him enclosed and safe. 

_ (Surrounded and trapped _ )

  
Mors pulled back suddenly from the kiss, Cor following him up as far as he could before falling back onto his heels with a huff, frowning up at the older man,   
( _ so much older _ )   
causing a rumble of a laugh from Mors that didn't quite leave his mouth.

  
"You're pouting love"

"Am not."   


"So what's this then?" Mors questioned with humour running a thump over Cor's bottom lip.   


( _ You shouldn't be touching him like that _ )

Cor pouted harder with a blush knowing the man was right.

  
"Why'd you stop?"   


( _ You shouldn't be upset he did _ )   


"Why did you stop, is what I believe you mean Cor."   


( _ Shut up _ )   


"...yeah"   
"It is nothing my pet, I'm afraid I'm just tired today" Mors sighed running his had through his hair and looking off into his room, "work has been rather stressful as of late, and well," he wiggled the fingers on the had with the ring, "you understand do you not? I am sorry I can not be a more energetic partner tonight Cor. I am but an old man"    


( _ Stop making him feel sorry for you, stop making yourself look harmless _ )   


"No you're not"   


( _ Yes he is _ )   


Mors chuckled

"I am afraid I am, my sweet." He placed a hand on Cor's head and he leaned up into it, "I wonder how I ever caught the attention of a kitten like you. I fear each day I will lose you to some other young spritely thing as you grow tired of having to put up with me."    


( _ He's lying, he knows exactly how he caught this little kitten in his net _ )   


Cor's face twisted to something ugly and angry, he grabbed Mors' hand and held himself close to the man.   


"I'm never growing tired of you Mors, I love you"   


( _ Idiot _ )   


"Cor-"   


"I'll prove it!" His face screwed into something determined, "tell me what I have to do! I'll prove it to you, because Mors I love you"   


Mors ran a calm hand down the boys back humming.    


( _ He likes to hear that _ )   


"Now, what would people say if they heard you say that? I wonder"   


( _ They'd say you were disgusting and they'd be right _ )   


"Doesn't matter, they're just idiots who think I'm some dumb kid."   


( _ You are a dumb kid _ )   


"I see"   


"I'm the one who started this anyway! I love you, right?"    


( _ Well, that's what he believes _ )   


"Yes"   


"And you love me"    


( _ Not that he actually ever says so _ )   


"Of course"    


( **_LIAR_ ** )

  
"So why the hell does it matter?!?" Cor snapped at no-one in particular   


( _ Because you're 14 and he's 53 _ )   


Mors sighed and walked away, rubbing his brow.   


"Cor dear, I am to wound up as it is to talk about this now. I just want to relax" the man stopped in front of his huge bed that Cor had slept in, and done many other things in, on previous nights.   


( _ Because that was totally unplanned you manipulating shit _ )

  
"... I can help with that" Cor said, putting a practised flirtation in his voice that made Mors cock an eyebrow.   


( _ Don't _ )    


He made his way over to Mors, stripping himself of his clothes as he went, as seductively as he could. Mors always likes it when Cor's naked while Mors is not, something he'd learnt from experience in the bedroom.

  
( _ Yeah, he has you trained in everything he likes _ )   


Cor smirked as he saw the heat and focus rise in Mors' eyes as he gazed over Cor's body. Kneeling softly in front of the man he worked Mors' belt open quickly before working his trousers down along with his pants.   


( _ Stop _ ) 

  
Letting the man's member out in the air. Cor was glad to see his little show already had the man partly aroused and he danced his tongue over the cock   


( _ STOP _ )   


"You little minx..." Mors mused with a gasp   


( _ SHUT UP _ )   


Cor grinned up at him, taking the man in his hand before kissing along the shaft, eliciting a groan from the man above him, whose grip was becoming just too tight in Cor's hair for comfort.   


( _ JUST STOP _ )

  
But that didn't matter. Cor loved Mors, and he knew Mors loved him back as undeserving of that love as Cor was.  Cor would do whatever it took to make this man happy, whatever it took to make Mors keep him, whatever the man wanted.   


( _ you idiot _ )   


So, as Mors gave a final demanding tug on his hair, Cor smiled, and took the man wholly in his mouth to start off another night of passion.   


( _ you fucking idiot _ )

 


End file.
